the sheer lack of professionalism
by Part-Time Irish
Summary: Q verdrehte seine Augen. „Oh, dieses Entführungsgeschäft ist einfach kompliziert, nicht wahr? Ihr solltet es aufgeben. Du bist nicht dazu geschaffen. Überleg dir mal, beim ersten Versuch habt ihr einen Nationalen Intelligenz Schatz entführt und seinen MI6 Freund nach Lösegeld gefragt. Klingt nicht so sehr vielversprechend, oder?"


_**T/N: Dies ist eine Autorisierte Übersetzung der Geschichte "the sheer lack of professonalism" von scioscribe.**_

**Viel Spaß, und Verbesserungsvorschläge nehme ich gerne an!**

Es war das erste Mal, dass Q gekidnapped wurde, und, um ehrlich zu sein, war er recht empört über dieses Unternehmen.

Als erstes, auch wenn er nur ein Amateur in Sachen Kriminale Aktivitäten war – wenn es von der Regierung finanziert wurde war es sicher nicht so illegal wie sonst – fand er das Fehlen aller Professionalität erschreckend. Nach Zwanzig Minuten entschied er, dass sie nur vorankommen würden, wenn er ihnen ein wenig aushalf, und sagte: „Ihr wisst schon, dass ich sehen kann, wo wir hinfahren, richtig? Kein Sack überm Kopf, keine Augenbinde?"

„Scheiße." sagte einer von ihnen. Er griff etwas von neben ihm und versuchte, recht beherzt, Q in Dunkelheit zu hüllen, auch wenn er es nur schaffte, ihn in einen leicht schattigen, nach Bananen riechenden Sack zu stecken.

„Ist dies dein Einkaufsbeutel? Gut für dich, etwas für die Umwelt zu tun. Ich vergesse meinen immer und muss Plastiktaschen nehmen."

„Es ist nur ein Sack." sagte der Mann.

„Du musst dich nicht schämen. Du hast keine Geheimnisse vor mir – die Quittung kitzelt mich an der Nase."

"Bringst du ihn jetzt endlich zum Schweigen?" grollte der Fahrer. Q beschloss, da er keine Namen kannte – auch wenn sie höchst wahrscheinlich bald den Fehler machen würden, so schlampig, wie diese Affäre war – sie Fahrer und Greenpeace zu nennen.

„Er soll nicht _reden_."

„Jetzt hörst du dich wie meine Eltern an. Ich hab früh angefangen, weißt du, mit dem sprechen. Bin ein Genie. Nicht das wir alle früh anfangen – denk nur an Einstein, und der war besser als ich."

„Sei still, oder wir binden dir den Mund zu." Sagte der Fahrer

Das war eine recht plausible Drohung, da sie wenn sie sie vollzogen, selbst wenn sie nicht das richtige Material hatten, ihm wahrscheinlich Socken in den Mund stecken würden. Um einiges schlimmer als Bananen. Q, das erste Mal einverstanden, hörte auf zu sprechen.

Er hörte jedoch nicht auf, SMS zu schreiben, da ihm niemand sein Handy weggenommen hatte. Naja, sie hatten ihm sein _zweites_ Handy nicht weggenommen. Q trug immer mindestens drei bei sich.

Dann war da noch das Verfolgungs-Gerät in seinem Schuh und in seiner linken Schulter. „Jammer nicht," hatte Eve gesagt als sie ihm den injiziert hatten. „Du bist eine wertvolle Ressource der Regierung. Außerdem aktiviert es sich nur wenn du nicht zur Arbeit kommst, da du nie freiwillig wegbleiben würdest, selbst wenn du eine _Lungenentzündung_ hast. Wie viele hast du denn immer an Bond?"

„Sieben."

„Und er weiß von?"

„Zweien. Guck mich nicht so an, er ist sehr schlüpfrig wenn er im Einsatz ist. Ich benutze sie nicht für persönliche Zwecke." Im privaten vertraute Q Bond komplett. Im Feld vertraute er seinem Zielen und seiner Fähigkeit, unwahrscheinliche Dinge zu tun, aber nicht die Fähigkeit in einer konsistenten Position zu bleiben.

Q fühlte sich wohltätig und schickte die SMS an Eve und nicht an Bond.

_Gekidnapped_

_Korrigiere: Von Stümpern gekidnapped_

_Bitte das Chip-Ding aktivieren_

Er _wusste_ das er die neuesten Iterationen von dem subkutanen und externen Gefahren Transmitters selbst designed hatte, und daher die richtigen Namen kannte, aber wie es sich herausstellte war Kidnapping sehr langweilig, und ‚Chip-Ding' war witziger als ‚SDT' und ‚EDT', und außerdem eine größere Herausforderung an sein blindes Daumentippen mit beiden Händen hinter dem Rücken zusammen gebunden (etwas, das sie zur Abwechslung mal richtig gemacht hatten).

„Wir sind da," sagte der Fahrer.

„Oh, gut," sagte Q. „Ich wollte euch eigentlich noch sagen, dass mir bei langen Fahrten schlecht wird."

Sie scheuchten ihn – oh, was für eine Überraschung – _in eine_ _verlassene Fabrik_, und zogen den Tesco Beutel dramatisch von seinem Kopf, als hätte Q nicht schon von dem totalen Fehlen irgendeiner Kreativität ‚verlassene Fabrik' oder wenigstens ‚verlassene Lagerhalle' geraten. Trotzdem, um ihretwillen, tat er so, als wäre er gebührend beeindruckt von der Leere und den unbenutzten Maschinen und – Tod des Autors und so weiter – dachte sich sehr tiefe Interpretationen aus, die er zum besten geben könnte.

„Ich denke, es ist eine Metapher für wirtschaftlichen Zusammenbruch," sagte er, sich umschauend als sie ihn an den Stuhl banden. „All die traditionellen ‚Made-in-Britain' Läden müssen schließen, oder verschwinden nach Übersee, so dass ihr nichts Weiteres zu tun habt, als zufällige Staatsdiener zu entführen. Gut gemacht."

„Du hast Geld," meinte Greenpeace. „Wir haben dein Auto gesehen."

Q hatte gescherzt, aber jetzt hob er die Augenbrauen. „Erzählt ihr mir hier grade, dass ich tatsächlich das Opfer einer _total zufälligen _Entführung bin?"

„Nicht ganz zufällig," sagte Fahrer mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen. Q beschloss in dem Augenblick, dass er Greenpeace um _einiges_ lieber mochte.

„Du bist der erste den wir gesehen haben, der zu dünn war um sich zu sehr zu wehren. Meine Güte, du hast es ja noch nicht mal versucht."

„Ich schlage nicht," sagte Q, nicht ganz bei der Sache, „das ist _seine_ Aufgabe. Hör mal, du, nicht ganz so unausstehlicher. Nein, nicht du, wieso sollte ich _dich_ meinen? Der, der auf die Umwelt achtet. Ja, danke. Habe ich deine Aufmerksamkeit? Ich bin, wirklich, ganz ehrlich, die _letzte _Person, die du entführen möchtest, vor allem wenn du so schlecht darin bist. Ich schlage vor, du lässt mich jetzt frei, und ich bin auf deiner Seite in der Verhandlung."

„Mami und Papi hängen so sehr an dir?" sagte Fahrer. „Ich wusste, dass wir den richtigen haben."

„Mami und Papi sind tot," sagte Q ohne ihn anzugucken (ehrlich, jemand, der so blöd ist, verdient es auch nicht). „und ich wäre auch nicht auf deiner Seite wenn du – ich weiß nicht, dafür gibt es kein Ende außer vielleicht, _ich hoffe du stirbst im Gefängnis_, du albernes Miststück. Also, ich denke, du solltest mich frei lassen bevor die Situation für dich noch schlimmer wird als bisher."

„Du bist an einen Stuhl gebunden."

„Welches normalerweise der Anfang eines interessanten Abends sein könnte. Ich habe," und, zur Hölle damit, er hatte nicht so sehr oft die Möglichkeit für ein episches Drama, „Ressourcen, die du dir nicht vorstellen kannst. Zum einen habe ich noch ein Handy." Und dann noch eins, aber das mussten sie ja nicht wissen. Er hatte noch nie die Möglichkeit, das dritte zu benutzen, er liebte es nur, besonders kleine Handys zu designen. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung seiner Schultern fiel es aus seiner Tasche auf den Boden.

Greenpeace hob es auf und sah sich das Protokoll an. „Keine abgegangenen Anrufe."

„Ich schreibe SMS. Einundzwanzigstes Jahrhundert und so weiter. Bleib aus den abgeschickten, die sind persönlich. Es ist kein Arbeitstelefon." Bond würde ihm niemals vergeben wenn die beiden über die ‚Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich ablenke während du in Istanbul bist, aber ich konnte nicht schlafen' Serie vom letzten Monat stolperten, vor allem weil er versprochen hatte, sie zu löschen.

„Ungefähr ein duzend an jemanden namens Eve. Freundin?"

Also hatten sie die abgeschickten _nicht _gelesen. „Licht meines Lebens. Reizende Frau. Sehr gut verbunden."

„Sie hat nicht zurück geschrieben. Vielleicht hat sie ihr Telefon zuhause vergessen."

Q dachte über die Idee nach, dass Eve ihr Handy verlieren oder vergessen könnte und beschloss dass es eine gute Sache war, dass sie ihm nicht den Mund zu gebunden hatten, da er sonst vor Lachen erstickt wäre. „Sie ist nicht jemand, der etwas verlieren würde. Sie hat nur bessere Sachen zu tun, als mir zu antworten."

„Du musstest uns nicht unfähig nennen," beschwerte sich Greenpeace.

„Ich schäme mich auch so ein bisschen, bei dir," gab Q zu, "aber nicht bei ihm." Und auch wenn Greenpeace noch immer leicht unfähig war, war er jedoch auch ein bisschen nett, „Es ist nur so, dass sie eine Art hochleistungs- aber geschmackvollen Rettungsversuch organisiert während wir hier reden."

„Dann ziehen wir um," Fahrer schielte auf das Handy. „Und werfen das Handy weg, so dass sie den Chip nicht verfolgen kann."

Q öffnete seinen Mund, um zu erklären, dass der Chip in ihm und nicht im Handy war, aber überlegte es sich schnell anders. Er hatte keine Lust, dass die beiden in seiner Schulter rumwühlten um den Mikrochip zu finden. Es war wohl so, dass er etwas von der Dummheit eingefangen hatte, dass er überhaupt nur auf die Idee gekommen war. „Das ist eine überraschend gut ausgedachte Option, aber, unglücklicherweise – für euch, sollte ich sagen. Ich bin jetzt auf einem emotionalen Level hieran beteiligt, denkt ihr, dass es der Anfang von Stockholm Syndrom ist? – Die Zeit für listige Pläne ist vorbei."

„_Blackadder_," sagte Greenpeace.

„Oh, gut gemacht. Ich mag dich wirklich. Welches der Grund ist, _warum ich dich davor bewahren möchte in den Kopf geschossen zu werden wenn Leute kommen, mich zu retten_."

„Die einzige Person die kommt bringt dein Lösegeld," sagte Fahrer.

Q blinzelte. „Was? Du hast aber niemanden angerufen!"

„Wir haben eine SMS geschrieben. Einundzwanzigstes Jahrhundert _und so_."

„Oh, ja. Wiederholen. Die Höhe der Schlauheit. Wen, bitteschön, hast du für Lösegeld angeschrieben? Ich frage nur der Unterhaltung willen."

„Die Nummer, die du am häufigsten angerufen hast," sagte Fahrer mit einem herablassenden Blick, der aussagte, dass er Q dieses Mal in Schlauheit übertroffen hatte. „Die ‚Bond' Nummer."

Q sah ihn an. „Du – Entschuldigung. Du hast _James Bond eine SMS geschickt_, in der du ihn bittest, mich aus zu lösen? Du hast James Bond geschrieben das du mich _gekidnapped _hast?"

„Das hattest du sicher nicht erwartet, wette ich," sagte Fahrer.

„Weißt du," sagte Q, „sie sagen eine Menge über Männer deren Geschichten so tragisch sind wie deine sein wird, es ist so schrecklich, weil sie nie die Möglichkeit hatten ihre eigenen Fehler zu machen. Sie werden es nicht über dich sagen. Du hast deine eigenen Fehler gemacht. Ich kann noch nicht einmal verstehen, wie viele Fehler du gemacht hast. Wenn ich nicht schon an einen Stuhl gefesselt wäre, müsste ich mich setzen."

Er verschob sein gesamtes Gewicht auf den großen Zeh seines rechten Fußen und sagte: „Falls jemand zuhört, bitte sagt ihm, er soll den rothaarigen nicht töten." Und grade als Fahrer sagte: „_Mit wem zum Teufel redest du_ -." erschien ein Loch in seiner linken Schulter und er schrie auf.

„Bemerkenswerte Zurückhaltung," sagte Q als Bond auftauchte und die Seile abmachte. „Obwohl ich doch enttäuscht bin, dass ich kein Kopfschuss wert bin."

„Oh," sagte Bond, seine Lippen zusammenpressend, als er den blauen Fleck auf Qs Hals entdeckte, „das ist noch immer eine Möglichkeit." Seine Pistole war noch immer auf Fahrer gerichtet, wodurch Q sich gerechtfertigt fühlte, da Bond ihm zustimmte das Greenpeace eine nicht ganz so große Bedrohung war, sondern eher eine kleine Unannehmlichkeit. „Ich dachte, dir gefällt es vielleicht nicht, mit Blut bespritzt zu werden." Sie redeten nicht oft über Liebe, aber dies war, Qs Meinung nach, das gleiche. Er hatte schon Leute sterben sehen, aber es war immer auf einem Bildschirm.

„Entzückend, aber nein danke. Ende gut, alles gut." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Wie viel Lösegeld wollten sie eigentlich haben? Ich hatte vergessen, nachzufragen." Außerdem war Fahrer, noch immer blutend, nicht in der Lage zu antworten. Greenpeace sah nur sehr verwirrt aus der Wäsche. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie alles so schnell aus dem Ruder laufen konnte.

Bond schnaubte. „Du willst es gar nicht wissen. Es ist nicht schmeichelhaft." Er beugte sich an Qs Ohr. „Es ist besser, wenn du fragst, wie viel ich bezahlen würde."

„Ist das schmeichelhafter?"

„Etwas mehr, ja."

„Fickt ihr beiden?" fragte Greenpeace.

Q verdrehte seine Augen. „Oh, dieses Entführungsgeschäft ist einfach kompliziert, nicht wahr? Ihr solltet es aufgeben. Du bist nicht dazu geschaffen. Überleg dir mal, beim ersten Versuch habt ihr einen Nationalen Intelligenz Schatz entführt und seinen MI6 Freund nach Lösegeld gefragt. Klingt nicht so sehr vielversprechend, oder?"

„Nur _du_," sagte Bond, „würde sich mit deinen Kidnappern _verquatschen_."

„Als Geisel genommen zu werden ist langweilig. Sie haben mich nicht einmal absichtlich mitgenommen. Sie dachten, ich wäre _reich_."

„Haben sie deine Kleidung nicht gesehen?"

„Wie um Gotteswillen du es immer schaffst den guten Willen aus einer Rettung zu nehmen weiß ich einfach nicht," sagte Q gekränkt.

_**T/N: Ich hoffe, es hat gefallen. Sag es doch auch scioscribe auf ArchiveOfOurOwn!**_


End file.
